vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Michael Davis
) | Job= Actor/Model, Director | Played= Marcel Gerard Josh Rosza | Status= : Guest Starring : Starring | Season= : 4 : 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 }} Charles Michael Davis (born December 1, 1984) is an American actor who portrays Marcel Gerard on , co-starring opposite Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies and Phoebe Tonkin. Biography Charles Michael Davis is an American actor and model from Dayton, Ohio. He is of African American and Filipino descent. His father is from Kentucky, U.S.A. and his Mother is from Manila, Philippines. He is best known for his recurring role as Kwan Kirkland on the television series The Game, as well as his role as Liam Lupo on the Television series Switched at Birth, and his role as Marcel Gerard on the Television Series The Originals. Charles got his start with the talent agency Actors, Models, and Talent for Christ (AMTC). Davis has done print modeling and commercials for Nike and FootLocker, he has had guest and recurring appearances in several notable television shows, including That's So Raven, Switched at Birth, and Grey's Anatomy. In 2011, he landed a recurring role on BET's The Game as Kwan Kirkland, a quarterback for the San Diego Sabers. In February 2013, it was announced that Davis was casted in a lead role on The CW's new show The Originals. The Originals is a spinoff of The Vampire Diaries, centered on the Original Family as they move to New Orleans, where Davis' character (a vampire named Marcel) currently rules. Filmography Actor Film * Thanksgiving Seconds (2009) as Les * Mi Ricordo (2012) as Man * Another Stateside (2013) as Ramirez * The Learning Curve (2014) as Frank (completed) Television * Noah's Arc (2005) * That's So Raven (2005) as Trevor * The Big Match (2008) * Night and Day (2010) as Hicks * Switched at Birth (2011) as Liam * The Game (2011-2012) as Kwan Kirkland * The Vampire Diaries (2013) as Marcel Gerard * The Originals (2013-2018) as Marcel Gerard * The Client List (2013) as Ben Dalton * Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Dr. Jason Myers Director ;Season 4 *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' ;Season 5 *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' Trivia *Charles was a fan of The Vampire Diaries before he was cast as Marcel on The Originals. *Charles openly admits he's Team Stefan and Team Stelena. * He is a practitioner of the combat sport Muay Thai.YouTube * Even though his character, Marcel is half Black/half White, Charles Michael Davis is in fact half Black/half Asian (Filipino to be exact.) Gallery Charlesmd.jpg CharlesMDavis.jpg Charles-Michael-Davis.jpg charlmdavis.jpg cmd.jpg cmdavis.jpg cmdtheoriginals.jpg cmdcdm.jpg imagescmd.jpg charlesmichaeldavis.jpg originalscharlesmarcel.jpg tumblr_lph9nwfP5M1qlk98wo1_400.jpg originalscharles.jpg charlmdavishat.jpg cmdsuit.jpg imagescmddd.jpg the_originals_52248.jpg tumblr_me2h3mXS9U1qar3aho1_500charles.jpg Originals-Cast.png JoMo115.png JoMo114.png JoMo113.png JoMo105.png JoMo104.png JoMo103.png JoMo101.png JoMo99.png charlesdavis charlesdavis1 charlesdavis2 charlesdavis3 charlesdavis4 charlesdavis5 charlesdavis6 charlesdavis7 charlesdavis8 charlesdavis9 charlesdavis10 charlesdavis12 charlesdavis13 charlesdavis14 charlesdavis15 TOCastPhoto1.jpg tumblr_mwnvbqO2Uz1slel7oo1_500 (1).jpg danielle-campbell-leah-pipes-charles-michael-davis.jpg charles-michael-davis-with-claire-holt.jpg charles-michael-davis-profite-de-sa-chance.jpg tumblr_mv397o4D0S1sv8pg2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mvggl2IBP91qz9b6no2_500.jpg tumblr_mvggl2IBP91qz9b6no1_500.jpg BY_qTCYCMAAthu3.jpg tumblr_mvtlq7gANp1sqgj8so1_500.jpg tumblr_mwvnu8ddvb1sx2inco1_500.jpg 48.jpg 972032_521882204542104_547218594_n.jpg BPpaDiMCcAAPwP-1374356070.jpg Screen-Shot-20130720-at-111820-AM-1374344605.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-08.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-16.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-18.jpg tumblr_n0ce72qHqv1so55buo1_500.jpg tumblr_myl0rlYki41so55buo2_500.jpg tumblr_myl12bHYRH1rqto9wo1_500.jpg External links *IMDB *Twitter *Facebook *Wikipedia References Category:Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast Category:The Originals Season 1 Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast Category:The Originals Season 4 Cast Category:Directors Category:The Originals Season 4 Directors Category:Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:The Originals Season 5 Cast Category:The Originals Season 5 Directors